The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Systems that rely solely on the power of image analysis may suffer from significant error. In order to analyze objects, one must first be able to identify those objects. Without an effective way to emphasize objects of interest in a data set, selectively detecting those objects of interest can be problematic. This can lead to problems when a large amount of data must be monitored, and there is no way to determine which of the data are relevant to a particular inquiry. Without adequate automation, processes can be too difficult to accomplish with a limited human workforce.